


Hooked on a Feeling

by hellostarlight20



Series: Tentoo x Rose [13]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Crack, F/M, Fluff, cheesy song fluff, nothing but
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 16:59:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14061378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellostarlight20/pseuds/hellostarlight20
Summary: For their 10th anniversary, the Doctor made Rose a video, complete with singing, dancing, and a thousand photos of their travels together.





	Hooked on a Feeling

**Author's Note:**

> As always, thank you Mrs. Bertucci for the awesome beta.

When Rose woke up that morning, warm and safe in her husband's arms, and secure in the knowledge they had no plans besides making love and eating on their balcony, she had no idea this—this—what did one call this?

The Doctor urged her from their nice, warm bed and sat her in front of the video screen and clicked on the screen and now—now—

“I-I-I-Iiiiii I’m hooked on a feeling!”

The Doctor waggled his eyebrows at her from the video and she giggled. 

“I’m high on believing—that you’re in love with meeeeee!”

He came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her chest, resting his head on her shoulder. His lips caressed the side of her neck and she brought up a hand to hold him there, just enjoying the rightness of his touch.

Rose angled her head to look at him, the sappy, happy look on his face she always wanted to see. Well, unless it was the dark, hungry look. What was wrong with both? She’d take both every time.

“What is this?” she laughed.

He sniffed, haughtily offended, but his dark eyes twinkled. “Do you know B. J. Thomas wasn’t born in this universe? Never sang ‘Hooked on a Feeling’ or ‘Raindrops Keep Falling on My Head’.” The Doctor shook his head. “A travesty that. A true travesty. Had to recreate even the tune—”

The video, complete with Doctor hip wiggling and a very gorgeous view of his arse in deliciously tight jeans, continued to sing.

“Lips are sweet as candy—” he pressed a quick kiss to her lips, even as the on-screen Doctor winked at her. “Its taste stays on my mind. Girl, you got me thirsty—For another cup of wine!”

The Doctor turned and wiggled his arse at the camera, this time winking at her over his shoulder. Rose giggled, mesmerized. Behind him, various backgrounds of places they’d traveled across the planet changed with each line he sang. He had a pretty good voice, too.

“Why haven’t you ever sung to me before?” she demanded.

But she couldn’t tear her gaze from the video—now Cairo, then Mount Kilimanjaro, the Zambezi River (not the Victoria Falls on the Zambia, not with the British monarchy falling out of favor as it had), on to the Fish River Canyon and Sossusvlei Namib Desert National Park, both in Namibia. The Maasai Mara and Serengeti National Parks, the Okavango Delta, and the Virunga Mountains with their protected gorillas. Finally onto the Ngorongoro Crater in Tanzania.

Then beyond, as they drove out of magnificent Africa and up the coast, along the Indian Ocean. Up through Arabia.

“Never came up.” Rose felt the Doctor shrug, but he started the song again, a third time, as the thousands of photos they’d taken in the last ten years of traveling this world flashed along the background.

“This is wonderful.” Finally, the video ended, and she turned to face him. Love and amazement choked her, but she swallowed around it, willing her voice to clear. “You’re daft,” Rose teased, but tears of happiness and joy and love stung her eyes. “Such a dork.”

He snickered, but his long, graceful fingers brushed beneath her eyes. He knew. He always knew. “Your dork.”

Rose pulled him close and kissed him, laughing against his lips. “You’re damn right you’re mine.”

She pulled back and stretched across the desk to the (very advanced) video player the Doctor created from who knows what parts. Pressing the screen, she played the video again.

Rose grabbed his arse and squeezed, giggling up at him as they sang along and danced together.

Outside their rented flat, street vendors shouted their wares in Mount Izala, which, according to the Doctor, was known as Mardin on their original Earth. The sandstone buildings cascaded down a hill in the Old City of Mount Izala. Tonight, they planned to visit Sultan Isa Medresesi, a medieval astronomical observatory still in use.

For now, in this moment, they giggled with each other as they danced around the open living room of the flat, enjoying just the two of them. Their baby TARDIS—an adult now and nearly ready to take Her first flight—hummed contentedly from Her position by the balcony, soaking in her nutrients and the Turkish air and Rose and the Doctor.

“No one else’s I’d rather be.” The Doctor lifted her up and carried her back to bed. “No place else I’d rather be than with you. Wherever we are.”


End file.
